My Swan
by The Angry Lioness
Summary: Sam woke up only remembering Freddie yelling her name and feeling a sting on her neck. When she turned her head, she saw the monster who was watching her. What she does not know is that he's a real vampire. Can she escape?
1. Seeked

The room was dark. All the furniture was invisible under the blanket of night. The only light consisted from a glow and the color of one man's eyes. A glass ball levitated in the air. He stood in front of his mirror of the mortal world, his long red hair flowing down. Blue smoke walked inside. An organ was playing somewhere by itself.

"Sarah from Detroit was quite lovely." He whispered. His pet bat squeaked in agreement. "But Giselle from New York was a real gem…"

Every year, this man, or thing, transported himself to the mortal world to find it a woman to hold captive. Every year was a success and every year was boring because nothing got in his way or no men came to rescue.

"But Odette was the most beautiful off all… but thanks to her bloody father, I didn't get to her!"

That was over five hundred years ago in a small village in Scotland. He went there one year to hunt and met a poor man who hunted for food. He wasn't supposed to see this man, but since he did, the creature made him an offer.

"Vampire!" the man screamed. In their town, the people believed in vampires and even accused each other of being them. They were like the people of Salem in the time of _The Crucible_. Blacksmiths formed stakes and by law, all women had to grow garlic in their farms. Holy water was an essential in every cottage as was the Bible.

"Quiet fool!" The vampire hissed. "No one will hear you!"

"Who are you?"

"My name is to remain anonymous." Said the vampire. "And now because I've been spotted, foolish mortal, I'll have to kill you."

"No!" the man begged. "Please, son of Satan, spare me!"

"Then you will be my servant until your last breath fades."

"But sir!" the man kept begging. "I have a sick wife and a grieving daughter! I can't just leave them behind."

"Daughter you say?" the Count changed the subject. "How old."

"She be eighteen on the last day of October."

"May I have your name sir?"

"Macbeth sir." He said. "Macbeth Briggs. I am but a hunter, looking for rabbits."

"Well Macbeth." The Count said. "If you help me with one favor, I will provide all the rabbits your family can eat. And in addition, I will cure your wife."

"Oh thank you sir!" Macbeth rejoiced. "Whatever it may be, just name it!"

"You're a very eager man Briggs." The Count complemented. "I believe this task is quite simple and in addition, I'll be supervising you."

"What is your wish?"

"To have a bride, as every mortal man wants."

"Well I must say this village is full of beautiful, hard working girls."

"Let's begin so I can leave."

"Very well sir."

They walked off deep into the forest. Macbeth held up his lantern despite that there was a vampire next to him. In the part of the woods were known to be a lot of dangerous animals. But that was the only way to the village from his cottage.

The Count inhaled something that intoxicated him, because he couldn't get enough. He looked like he smelled perfume.

"What is it?"

"I smell myself a prize. Come."

Macbeth struggled to keep up with the Counts pace as they went behind a soft bush. They heard singing from behind. The Count peeked through the leaves and saw the most beautiful girl hanging up sheets. Her long blonde curls bellowed out in the wind and her eyes pierced him through his heart. She was thin like an hourglass and her voice was like a bell's.

"Her…"

Macbeth looked through the bushes and saw her.

"No." he said.

"Yes."

"No sir! Please, not her!"

"What is troubling you Sir Macbeth?"

"She's my daughter!"

"Ah… She has your hair."

"Can you please find someone else?"

"I will get the bride I want."

"But you didn't see the other girls!"

"And I don't have to. Sir if you want to save your wife, you must let Odette come with me."

"How did you know her name?"

"I know everything about a beauty when I see her. She likes to sing, enjoys reading, her best friend is Juliet and she is sworn to the church."

"I am sorry sir." Macbeth spoke up clearing his throat. "But I will not allow this."

"Would you like to spare your wife?"

"Of coarse!"

"Then say goodbye to your swan because she's mine now…"

"Never!" Macbeth pulled his steak out of his belt and aimed for the Counts chest. But he was stopped.

"You leave me with no choice. Macbeth..."

The man was tackled down to the ground. A piercing scream was let out, causing Odette to turn around.

"Father?" she called. She saw a man stand up but it wasn't her dad. He was lying on the dirt, dead. "Who are you?" she immediately grew fearful.

"Do not be afraid Odette." The Count spread his arms and opened his cape wide. "I come in peace."

"Peace!" she cried. "You killed my father!" But when she saw him closer, the sheet in her hand fell. "No…" She was like a statue as he came closer. "No!"

"Don't make this hard for me. Just walk into my arms and become mine." Two huge bat wings grew out of his back. Odette only screamed and ran. The count took off after her avoiding the stench of the garlic she grew. She ran in her ragged dress to the kingdom where she would inform the prince that a vampire was on the loose.

For three months she'd secretly meet with the prince. They were in love but were forbidden to be seen together for he was to marry a princess. She banged on his chamber door and he let her in.

"A vampire is chasing me!" she cried. The prince took action with his steak. When the vampire saw him, he vanished.

That was the only night he failed a mission. But he told himself he'd never fail again. Everyone came back to earth as someone different. And he would find Odette. He would travel to the ends of the mortal world just to find her.

He had to pick a new location for his next bride. The glass ball showed a list of major cities he hasn't struck at yet.

"Seattle… hm… I'd like to see their maidens." The screen faded in smoke and a picture of people walking on the streets showed. "Now where is the fairest of them all?" The next he knew, an image of a large building labeled "Ridgeway High" appeared. Young girls were everywhere. But what caught his black eyes was one girl, walking with another girl and a boy. She was laughing at a joke that appeared to be hysterical to her. She had the longest blonde curls and the most gorgeous eyes he's ever seen. "Odette…" he gazed at her. "At last. Your mine."

-NEW SCENE-

The classroom was decorated with grinning pumpkins and plastic rats. That Friday was officially Halloween. Sam sat down at her table next to Freddie, the boy she's fell for. She was in love with him for years, but was always afraid of telling him. She noticed recently that he went to the gym twice a week and worked on his abs. He was really attractive now. All the girls in the school were attracted to Freddie. He was the Edward Cullen of Seattle.

"Ok class." Mrs. Procter came in with her lab coat on. "Quiet down. Were doing the dissection today."

"This should be fun." Said Sam. Freddie nodded at his lab partner.

"Now, we read the instructions. Gets your goggles, lab coats, tools and begin." He took out a bin and walked around to every table. A pig embryo was placed on all the trays. The last one was thrown in Banana's, her pet snakes, cage. The snake would only eat her food dead.

Sam and Freddie grabbed their coats and goggles and returned to their table. Sam was excited for this day. Freddie was too; he remembered dissecting frogs so he knew it would be fun. He smiled as Sam snapped on some latex gloves. It looked to him like she was about to solve his mystery. Then he left to get the microscope and camera off the shelf.

"Ok." Sam clasped her hands together. "Let's get this started."

"Remember, you only need to finish dissecting all the organs. On Monday we will continue to exam the cells through the microscope." Mrs. Proctor reminded them.

"Is this your first time dissecting an animal?" Freddie asked.

"First time." Freddie handed her the knife she would use to cut it open. He was going to be a pal and let her do it because she always wanted too. She gently slid the edge of the blade against the pig's belly.

"Your not gonna faint are you?" Freddie asked as he took some pins and pulled apart the skin. Sam looked at the organs and shook her head.

"I've seen worse." Said Sam. "So what organs do we have to dissect?"

"All of them."

"All of them?" Sam asked in shock.

"This is a big lab project Sam." Said Freddie. "So we better get the organs all out before class ends."

Sam nodded her head and went on with working. She felt like she was playing doctor and Freddie was the nurse. Most of the time, he was passing tools and labeling jars. It was quiet as Sam pulled out the large intestine with a pair of tweezers.

"So I hear the girls are going trick-or-treating am I right?"

Sam nodded her head. "Yeah, but I'm not going."

"Why not?" Freddie asked.

"They obviously don't get the fact that their too old to go out and beg for candy."

"I understand that part but hey…" Freddie labeled another jar. "It could be fun."

"I already told them I wouldn't go."

"That's weird." Said Freddie. "Don't you like to have fun?"

"Of coarse I do." Said Sam. "But I'm too old to dress up and collect candy. Besides, my mom wants me to take Ringo and his friends."

"How is your brother?"

Sam shrugged. "He's really excited because he's going as Jack Sparrow. He has everything to go with the costume."

"I think I'm just gonna sit down and watch a scary movie."

"Hey." An invisible light bulb popped up in Sam's head. "When I'm done with Ringo, maybe we could catch a scary movie together."

"Hey." Freddie grinned. "That sounds like fun. So, eleven?"

"The pipsqueak will be asleep way before that." Said Sam. "I don't know when we'll finish but I'll drop by when he's done."

"Sounds like a plan." Said Freddie. "Question…"

"Yeah?"

Freddie seemed real hesitant at first to ask.

"Is this a date?"

Sam stopped working completely and turned to him. She opened her mouth to lie but stopped.

"Look Freddie… it wasn't intended to be a date but the thing is since your suspicious I guess I'll confess… I think I like you."

She expected Freddie to laugh but he was calm.

"Really?"

Sam sighed and nodded. "I mean, I liked you since first grade. But who wouldn't? Your cute, your nice, you're a fun guy for a dork. But hey," Sam held up her hands to silence him. "If you don't agree with me, then let's forget we ever had this conversation."

She turned back to her work and removed the pig's heart. Crying wasn't possible because it was her first rejection. Freddie put his gloved hand on her shoulder.

"Listen Sam…"

"I know." She interrupted. "You don't have to reject me in my face."

"I'm not going to reject you."

Sam looked confused.

"The thing is…" he didn't sound too nervous when he was speaking. "I like you too."

A wide grin formed on her face.

"Let's finish this first." Said Sam with a smile. "Then we can talk about us later."

During that time, Freddie seemed to be in a big rush to get all the organs out and put them in the jars. At cleanup time, they were the first ones to be ready.

"What movie should I get?" he asked.

"_The Exorcist_."

"That's a scary one."

"But it's good." Said Sam. "So are we like, a couple now?"

"If you say so." He leaned in to kiss her forehead but the school bell rang. They both groaned but got off the stools and walked out holding hands. At the end of the day, Sam went over to her locker to grab her jacket. The moment the steel door clicked open, something soft fell on her nose. She looked down to the floor and picked it up.

It was a black rose, in full bloom. Even the thorns we black and they looked dangerous. An elegant card was attached.

_Please take this rose as a token of my love. I will see you tonight._

Sam put it back in her locker and got on the bus home.


	2. Kidnapped

**Disclaimer: The poem in here is not mine! It belongs to someone on deviantART**

"Yar!" Ringo screamed as he ran through the house in his Jack Sparrow costume.

"So you're coming with me to take Ringo and his friends trick-or-treating? Awesome." Said Sam. She was sitting on the couch and talking on the phone with Freddie. Mrs. Puckett came out of her bedroom dressed up like Madonna for a date with some guy to the mayors Halloween bash.

"Sam!"

"Right here." Said Sam calmly.

"Ok."

When Sam looked up at her mother she almost laughed. "Whoa Daddy!"

"I will being going with Mr. Montellego to the party and I'll be back late." She explained. "Right when Ringo's finished trick-or-treating, he goes strait to bed."

"Got it." said Sam. "Carly should be over by then."

"Ok, I know your excited for tonight but please, don't stay there too long."

"I'm just watching a movie with Freddie." Said Sam calmly.

"Alright… well you and Ringo have fun, and I'll see you late."

"Bye." Sam waited impatiently for Amy to finally leave through the door. "If she marries that guy, I'll move to Canada."

"Let's go!" Ringo exclaimed. He rushed to the front door.

"Hold your booty there pirate boy." Said Sam stopping him. "We have to wait."

"For what?"

"Freddie's coming with us."

Ringo growled frustrated.

"What's the matter with you punk?" She growled.

"I want to go now!"

"Quit wining." Sam told him. "Or else you'll just go to bed instead."

"You can't tell me what to do!" Ringo fired.

"Mom's not here." Sam reminded. "Do you know who she left to supervise you? Me. And Freddie and I are going somewhere after and he had nothing else to do."

"You can't leave me alone here!"

"That's why Carly is coming." Said Sam. She went to the coat rack and pulled off her striped zip jacket.

"Your gonna get cold." Ringo told her.

"I've got a sweater on." Sam told him. "Besides, it's not that cold outside."

"I don't know." Ringo sang.

"Your weird, you know that right?" Ringo only stuck out his tongue.

"Where is he?"

"He's pulling up into the driveway right now. Let's go."

"Finally!" Freddie got out the car.

"Sorry if I'm late." He said.

"That's fine." Said Sam.

"No, it's not!" Ringo moaned. Sam and Freddie just laughed at him.

"We need to pick up his friends first." Said Sam. "So let's go."

They walked across the street to the Philips house to pick up Mark, Ringo's brainy friend. He came out dressed as a mad scientist with his hair up and wearing big glasses. His little brother came out as Frankenstein.

"Mom forced me to take him." Mark complained to Ringo.

"At least you don't have a butthead sister."

"Hey!" Sam yelled cutting off her conversation with Freddie. "I heard that!"

"So?" Ringo sassed.

"You wanna go home?"

"No!"

"Then be nice. This is your first strike."

Ringo huffed and moved forward with his friend as they skipped many houses to the Johnsons house to pick up Cory. The third grader was Batman and his two brothers were Spiderman and Superman.

"That's cute." Said Sam. "I like how their costumes are alike."

"Bring them home when you're done." Mrs. Johnson said.

"Will do!" Sam yelled as she walked down the steps. "Now everyone stay with me and Freddie and don't wander off."

"Mommy got us light up buttons." Said Matt, Cory's brother. She looked and observed the picture of Spiderman that blinked in the darkness.

"I still have to watch you." Said Sam. "So, no running off, no pushing and absolutely no back talk. You here me Ringo?"

Ringo ignored her and turned back to his friends. As they ran to each house giggling, Freddie walked beside Sam who was wearing only knee length pants.

"Aren't you freezing?"

Sam noticed he was looking at her legs. She shook her head.

"No." she said. "I'm like this in the cold all the time. But you sure like to bundle up." Freddie was just wearing jeans, a red t-shirt and a leather jacket. "Where'd you get the jacket?"

"My aunt's a biker." Said Freddie. "She gave it to me for my birthday…"

As Sam was giggling and smiling at her new boyfriend, she was unaware of the figure across the street looking at her. Through his eyes, her hourglass shaped body shined. He could smell her blood from a distance. People saw him but didn't do anything all because it was Halloween.

_You just wait My Swan. Tonight, I'll make you mine._

The next house they went to had three women at the door dressed as vampires, handing out plastic fangs. That made Ringo excited, but at the same time he was afraid to go in. His friends ran through without hesitation.

"Sam I'm scared!"

Sam looked over at him.

"What's wrong?"

"They have plastic fangs over there but I'm too scared to go!"

Sam looked at the scenery and recognized it from all the times as a child she went trick-or-treating.

"It's not scary." Sam told him. "Just go in there and get what you need!"

"But I'm afraid!"

Freddie saw that Sam didn't want to go through this so he told her to wait as he said, "Don't worry buddy, I'm coming."

"He's so generous." Sam said to herself.

The Count made his way across the street, fearless as he went to her. A kid who walked in front of him was hissed at. Sam watched Freddie and Ringo cut through the house. She spun around in surprise when she heard breathing behind her and something cold curl up between her fingers.

"What are you doing?" she growled.

"Forgive me but I thought I mistook you for Helen of Troy." He raised her hand and kissed it. "You must be related to her if you have that kind of beauty."

Sam pulled her hand away and wiped it on her pants.

"Aren't you a little old for trick or treating?" Sam asked.

"I'm not looking for candy." The vampire told her. He gracefully bowed. "Thy name is Paris Tspech, son of Dracula."

"Yeah, and I'm Bella Swan." Sam mocked. "Hi James. Edward is over there." She pointed at Freddie.

"I see you don't believe me."

"I don't see why anyone would." She sneered.

"Now why the behavior?"

Sam rolled her eyes and turned away from him. "Just go away." She said.

"Well, now we don't want to make things hard." He put his arms around he waist.

"What is your problem?" Sam barked forcing him off. "Just back off!" he brushed off her pants.

"You may not be wearing a costume." He continued to serenade her. "But you still look ravishing." Sam looked over at the house Ringo and Freddie were at. Apparently the line was taking forever because some little brat hated the candy the witch gave her. "Especially your neck…"

"My neck?" Sam furrowed her eyebrows in disgust. "What the hell is wrong with you? Are you suffering an identity crisis?" She didn't wait for him to answer but turned away and this time walked away from him. Walking through the line, she picked up the fang's Ringo wanted and tossed it in his bag. "Let's go."

"You just cut everyone!" Ringo complained.

"Waiting in line is pointless." Sam stated. "Let's go."

"Is she ok?" the kid in the Superman costume asked.

"She's never ok." Said Ringo. Sam clapped her hands together.

"Let's hurry this up." She told them fast walking. Freddie and the kids fought to stay in pace with her.

"Sam, is something wrong?" Freddie asked.

"No, everything's fine." She told him. "Why would something be wrong?"

He watched with envious eyes from the spot he continued to stand at.

"No, no Odette. Not this time." He hissed as his eyes lit up. "This time I'm going to have you."

He disappeared in the shadows remembering his humiliating mission; the only one he failed. Later in her life, Odette married Prince Derrik secretly and they raised their own family miles away from their home. When their children had children, they all got on a ship and went to America for opportunities. That's how Francine Briggs, Sam's repulsive English teacher was brought to life.

Sam dropped off Ringo's friends to their houses as quickly as she could.

"Now get in bed." She ordered him. "You need sleep."

"But I want to eat some candy."

"You can eat some candy tomorrow." She sneered. Right now she was impatient for Spencer to come over to watch Ringo.

She went into the bathroom to reapply her makeup. As she washed her hands and smeared foundation on her face, she didn't see anything coming from the opening door. He was standing right there, watching her. She couldn't see him through her mirror. He turned invisible as she went into Freddie's car and he started the engine.

"Are you ok?" he asked again as he backed out, cautious of the kids still out.

"Fine." Said Sam. "Some geek in a costume tried to win me over tonight. He claimed he was a real vampire."

"People like that need to get lives." He drove slowly and patiently. If Sam were behind the wheel, she'd be honking the horn like crazy and yelling out the window.

"Suck a freak." She said. The finally escaped the neighborhood and made it onto the public road. The headlights brightened the darker it got. The radio blasted classic movie themes. Sam didn't speak a word as Freddie stopped at a red light where no other cars were. He could have just run it himself without his dad, the sheriff getting involved. "So he seemed real." She suddenly said. "I mean, it was an impressive costume, I'll admit."

"I bet. Too bad I didn't see."

"I still don't see why a guy would just randomly walk up to a girl and—"

A gigantic thump was heard on the top of the car. Freddie hit the break.

"What the hell was that?" he pulled into a diner parking lot and opened the sunroof. Soon the radio went bad too. The _A_ _Nightmare on Elm Street_ theme stopped playing

And for a second they heard what sounded like a phone line breaking up.

"Is this some kind of halloween prank?" Sam asked.

"No…"

"Sammmmmmmmmmmm………………."

"Who the hell said that?"

_Blood red lips conceal the fangs, for love or lust, the hunger pangs, one soft incision, one moment of bliss, grow limp to the lure of the vampire kiss…_

"Keep driving." Sam told him. "We need to get to Bushwell now."

Freddie pulled out and they kept driving. Sam tried to turn off the sound but every button she pressed made it louder.

_Stalk the night in search of prey, live in shadow, sleep by day, clothe the world in drapes of dark, dead lips scream - enduring; hark! For love is lost where life is too, together apart, romance askew, a cold embrace, a withered heart, a resentful love, one cannot impart._

"It's too loud." Freddie complained.

"I'm trying to turn it down but your radios messed up!"

"Turn it off!"

"I tried… holy hell."

"What?"

"That sounds just like the guy! How did he… this is real shit right here. How is he doing that?"

_Trapped in a corpse, roaming the Earth, devoid of humanity, robbed of all mirth, to be immortal means to never be free, of the torment of life, never rested will be._

"He must have got in the car somehow and did something to the radio…" Freddie concluded rationally. A screech was heard and the glass in the back of Freddie's van randomly burst. "Holy shit!  
The started driver went out of control behind the wheel, like a spooked out steed. The car swerved in the street. Sam screamed and shut her eyes. Freddie tried to stop the car at the same time as holding Sam's hand. The van came to a frightening stop, two inches from a brick wall. Freddie looked behind to see the back of his car beat. The cold breeze slid in.

"Are you ok?" he asked Sam who was gasping heavily for oxygen. Freddie put his arms around her and she immediately buried her face into his chest. "It's ok. We are going to be just fin--." Before he finished that sentence, the top of the car started thumping again. Freddie looked up and an arm burst from the roof. Sam screamed again almost loud enough to make the other windows burst. "C'mon!" He tried to get the car started but all the gas seemed to leak out and he was out of fuel. He tried calling his dad but the line was dead. "Ok, Sam listen to me. We are going to get out of the car and were going to run for help."

"I don't wanna go out there!" she cried.

"We can't stay here, he'll get in. Look, his arm is stuck. We'll make a run for it. I'm right here with you!"

Sam nodded, wheezed in more air and crawled out through the drivers seat. Immediately following, she grabbed his hand and they ran. Sam could still sense the caped figure watching her like a predator. He jumped in front of them with his cape completely opened.

"There's no point in running! Make things easier by coming with me."

"She's not going anywhere with you!" Freddie snapped protectively.

"You don't understand fool." Paris mocked. "I've waited hundreds of years for her now hand her over."

"What if I say no?" Freddie hissed back. Sam hid her face in his shirt. Paris only grinned with amusement.

"Then I kill you!" Freddie jumped out of the way as some green beam came out of Paris finer. "You like Derrik? It's for male protectors like yourself!"

"My name's not Derrik!" Freddie yelled. "Sam, run!"

"No." Sam shook her head. "No I wont leave you!"

"I'll be fine. Just go."

But Sam stayed as Freddie left her to attack Paris with his physical skills.

"You stay the hell away from her!" Freddie demanded. Paris chuckled.

"I can't do that." Paris effortlessly lifted himself off the ground and stroked again and again trying to catch the mortal. Soon he got him. Freddie's body was petrified, glowing green. Paris gently put his feet back on the ground and set his eyes on Sam. "Don't try to run My Swan! No one's going to hear!" he used his free hand to motion her over but she refused and turned to run. But like a giant fan, gravity forced her back.

"No!" she cried as she flew back and landed on the vampire's cold chest.

"All right you two lovers!" he announced as he kept a struggling Sam back. "If you ever want to see her again, I'll make this years hunt interesting for you! Prince Derrik…" he looked firmly at Freddie. "When you wake up, my bat will be waiting for you. Follow him and you will find us. Buy you must fight me to get back your sole-mate. After all, she is your true love…" he sent him floating to a dumpster. "Pleasant dreams your highness. As for you…"

Sam tried to look away from him as he turned her around. "Look at me dear. I'm not going to eat you…"

"Get away!" Sam yelled as she continued to squirm. Paris dug his first in her hair as his eyes glowed neon green.

"Look me in the eyes…" he said very calmly.

"No!"

He grabbed her chin with his other hand and forced her into his direction.

"I'd never hurt such a graceful bird." He whispered. He yanked her head closer to her. "Look me in the eyes." His eyes glowed brighter. "You will sleep now…"

Sam shook him off but he brought her back.

"You will sleep now…" his face was only inches from hers. "You will sleep now…" Sam's eyes glowed the same color as his and dropped shut. Paris smiled and gently picked her up in his arms. "Now was that so hard?" he asked her sleepy figure. He lifted her higher to kiss her neck. "You wont ever have to do anything you don't want to ever again."

And then they flew off, into the moon.


	3. Seduced

She didn't remember that much. What she last witnessed was too irrational to believe. A man floating in the air, green breams coming out of his hands and the way his eyes lit up. Sam was in a deep sleep, which in her case wasn't a surprise. She did dream a lot but rarely she'd have a nightmare. The worst one she remembered took place in detention a place that thought it was her home. Everyone was Scottish-Highland dancing, even her. She didn't know if this one was worse.

Sam would wake up on a Monday morning to realize that everything starting from the lab experiment was all an illusion her mind played. Freddie never knew about her feelings for her and she never took Ringo trick-or-treating with his friends. She'd have to clean up and start the day.

But that wasn't what happened.

Her eyes expected a powder white ceiling to appear with a fluffy ginger cat snuggled by her. But the ceiling was nearly black, lit by melted candles in chain chandeliers. Gravity was extinct as she was floating in midair like a sleepy ghost. The bed she lay on was rock hard and colder than ice. When she paid closer attention, she found out why she was floating; she was being carried by her capturer up a long staircase. Her stomach was tied in knots and she could feel her skin burn as if she was ill. He held her the way a little girl held her doll.

Sam breathed heavier. It felt like the place literally had no oxygen. Paris could hear every tick and looked down at her as he continued walking.

"Evening." He grinned maliciously. Sam didn't say anything. Something about him made her want to just rest. A gate of bars rose from the ground making distracting sounds as the chains turned. She could see carving on the ceiling. With the weak candles floating in the air, it was impossible to see a thing. But she thought she saw a man and a woman. Paris continued to carry her up a stairway. "My Swan, you look tired. Sleep."

Sam's head lolled down as his stroll ended. Her sleeping body was positioned in a night black casket. The scent of her blood came to his nose like food from a kitchen.

"Finally, I have you…" he breathed. "Tonight will be quite a night for us." His long pale finger caressed her temple and shifted to her neck. The other hand went through her thick hair combing it like a brush. Taking a strand of hair, he pressed it against his nose and smelled the scent of shampoo for blondes. Her eyes opened like a baby's ready to cry after a long nap. Paris only smiled when she moaned. "Hello there My Swan. Did you have a pleasant slumber? It's a shame; you looked really peaceful in your sleep…" He took her head with his cold hands.

"What the hell are you doing?" Sam snapped pushing him off. "You sick nub!" She was quick to stand herself up and swing her legs out.

"I see you still don't believe me."

"Great costume, great set, great props!" Sam exclaimed with her arms apart. "You can come out people!"

"It's just us here."

"This is a hidden camera show that pulls pranks of web stars I know it!"

"This is no joke Odette. Get your mind off reality. The impossible is right in front of you."

"I still don't believe that I've been taken by a real vampire. Everything has a rational explanation."

"There's nothing rational about tonight." He stepped up to her. "You mother wont listen, the police wont listen… just the prince."

"What prince?"

"Shall we discuss this over dinner?"

Sam backed away, breathing heavily. Paris only watched her as she backed away too far and fell over the step. Sam hit her head on the edge of one of the stone steps.

"Ouch…" she muttered.

"Of all the maidens that fled, that was quite unique." When she saw him stepping towards her she yelled:

"Don't come any closer!"

"That crash can erase some of your memory." He told her. "Here…"

"Don't touch me!"

Paris lifted her head and rubbed the back of it with his hand. The pain erased quickly. This just gave Sam an open invitation to keep running. She ran to the closest door and swung it open. "You can't run away from the past!" Sam bounced back screaming and ran to another exit but was blocked. "The only way out is in!"

"Stop that!" Sam shrieked terrified. "Leave me alone!"

"You may have married that bloody prince, but not this time!"

Sam opened another door to see no one in front of her but just a dark hall. She charged down the halls yanking at every door. All of them were locked and for what purpose? He'd find her even if she did hide in any of those rooms. One door was open and Sam shut it and clicked the lock.

The place was dim and extensive. A long table was in the center with fine carved chairs placed on the chairs and two big chairs at the ends that looked like where the king and queen sat. The fireplace made the place glow. Soft music was being played in the corner. A harp, piano and violin were literally playing by themselves.

But the thing that excited Sam the most was the food! It was all over the table. Giant platters of meat and fish were decorated. Ham, turkey, steak, chicken, rips and something she didn't recognize were in the center with seafood like the giant lobster and the huge ugly fish. Fruits and vegetables were there too, fresh from the garden. The whole place smelled like Sam's fantasy.

"I'm starved." She told herself licking her lips. She hesitated at first. There could have been something in the food but she shook that thought off and ripped out a turkey leg. The drumstick was oversized from the normal meat. "They even kept the skin…" She peeled that off and opened her mouth when she was pushed to the ground.

"What the hell are you doing?" a female voice yelled out. "Don't eat that! Don't you remember what Hades did to Persephone?"

"Who the hell said that?" Sam burst.

"Me!" the figure of a ghost popped in front of her. She was wispy yet graceful with an old gown. Her hair was longer than Sam's and messy. She looked miserable and what Sam starred at more were two holes punctured in her neck.

"Oh my god!"

"You afraid of me?"

"You scared the shit out of me!" Sam snapped.

"Well I'm only trying to stop you."

"From what I'm starved!"

"I pushed you over for a reason. Please listen to me."

"What do you want?"

"Listen here good." The ghost sneered. "I've been trapped here for five hundred damn years! I want out."

"Then go."

"I cant! Paris has my soul and the souls of every other victim he had. We can't go the heaven or anything."

"So where are the rest of you?"

"Locked up in a box." Said the ghost. "But I'm so glad you're here. You can save us!"

"How?" Sam asked.

"If you defeat Paris, you can snag the key from his cloak and unlock the Pandora Box."

Sam shook her head with disbelief.

"Look, your past life Odette escaped him yet failed to help us out."

"Who the hell is Odette!" Sam cursed. "He keeps saying her name over and over and its getting stuck in my mind. Who the hell is she?"

"She's your past life. You were once here before she died and came back to Earth as you. Now stop interrupting me!"

"I'm listening." Said Sam.

"Do not eat or drink anything unless you want to be trapped here for good. And don't look into his eyes. He'll seduce you and try to make you fall for him. That's how the rest of us got here. Don't look at him and don't let him near your neck. Do you have a cross on you?"

"No."

"Oh well." Said the ghost. "Just please help us Odette, or whatever your name is."

"Sam."

"Great." The doorknob wiggled. The ghosts zoomed off through the wall as Paris opened the door.

"I thought you' be in here." He said with a grin. Sam crawled away, still on the ground. "I see you helped yourself."

"Actually I'm not hungry anymore." Sam lied.

"You're starved. I know you are. Please, have some meat."

"I said I'm fine." Said Sam trying to remain calm. "So I have a questioning for you; who is Odette?"

"Ah… So glad you asked my dear." He extended his long arm. "Come, I will show you."

Right then, Sam knew she was about to listen to a long story. The place was very similar to the Haunted Mansion from Disney. Paintings of people turned into corpses as she passed them and statues moved their heads, glaring with hate carved eyes. Sam felt uneasy with Paris holding her wrist but it was like being in Phantom of the Opera.

"The path to the library is a long one." He told her. "You shouldn't tire out."

"I like walking." Sam told him. "Don't pick me up again."

"I bet you can't walk on water." Paris pointed forward and Sam saw the rest of the path made from water. A gondola boat awaited them and Paris helped her on. "Please lay down."

"I'm fine. So who the hell is Odette?"

"She was you in the past life."

"And you mistake me for her."

"You are her. You just don't remember. Allow me to refresh your memory."

The boat ride was very silent. As Paris rowed, Sam looked at the murky water in disgust and wondered how anyone could live there. Rats crawled on the wet stone as they searched from crumbs. Paris took out a chunk of meat and tossed it at them. The rats went for it like two starved lions devouring human flesh. The only light was by candles.

"How do you see?"

"I'm a vampire. We can see in the dark."

"What cant you do?" Sam sneered in disgust. Paris only smirked.

"Jealous much?"

"Go to hell."

"I've already been there." The boat ride stopped and Sam stood up. As she and Paris kept on walking, the boat backed away. As Paris pulled a switch on the wall, Sam wondered if Freddie was actually going to save her.

"You lived in a town in Scotland." Paris explained trying to have Sam understand. "For a living you took care of your sick mother and learned to hunt with your father. When I first saw you, you were hanging sheets on a clothes line." He brought her closer to an oval portrait of a young woman, around eighteen, dressed in fine green silk. Her hair was in a bun and everywhere she wore emeralds. She looked gorgeous indeed.

"You said she was a peasant." Sam added. "What's with the wealth?"

"You secretly met with Prince Derrik, that man you were in the car with." Sam was so confused about what he was trying to say. "You were in love with him but you couldn't wed because of the marriage law. That didn't stop you though."

"And…"

"You two ran away and started your own family."

Sam shook her head. "The woman in the painting is not me."

"It is." Said Paris nodding. "The same face shape, the same nose." Sam focused more on the painting.

"So she kinda looks like me." Paris sighed.

"You're a very difficult child you know that."

"I know and I'm proud of it."

"Here…" he pushed her forward to the other side of the room to a giant portrait of a wealthy family. A woman sat in a chair as her husband sat behind her. She was holding a newborn child in her arms and three other children were in fine attire. The wife was the same woman in the previous picture. "Look at the husband. Who does he remind you of?"

Sam began to grow nervous when she got a close look at him.

"Freddie…"

"Prince Derrik, he was in the past."

"Shut up!" Sam snapped backing away. "This bullshit has got to stop! I was never a Scottish woman who married a prince! I've never even been to Scotland! My name is Sam Puckett! I'm a star on the internet, not a queen!" Slowly, tears began to form in her eyes. Paris reached his arm out once more. "Get away!" She pulled her cross-shaped necklace and beamed it at him. Paris was afraid slightly but the cross was tiny.

Sam ran out of the room and kept running through the hall running into a few rats. The water cut her off and the boat was gone. When she looked back, Paris was approaching her.

"Oh God…" she crawled into the water that felt like she was in the sewer and swam off. Her hood was yanked over the water as Paris picked her up and carried her dirty body.

"I guess I'll have to lock you up until you do remember."

"I'm not her!" she screamed as Paris dragged her effortlessly away. He grabbed her by the wrist and yanked her out and walked with her struggling. He just smirked at her failed attempts to get away.

"Up the stairs, to the highest room in the tallest tower!" he roared. "Just like in the fairy tales! There will be a happy ending for me and if the prince comes, I'll slaughter him and serve him to you.

"Let me go!" Sam bit his hand. He only raised his eyebrows and looked unimpressed.

"I'm sorry, I cant do that."

He pulled her into an empty room that had nothing but a bed. The door locked as he removed a pink vile from his pocket.

"Here, this should make you cooperate." He took her by the neck and shoved the tube of the bottle in her throat so she could only breathe by swallowing. Paris grinned as the bottle fell and broke. She swallowed enough for it to be effective. Sam would have fought back again, but the fumes of the potion made her fall asleep. The fumes on the floor turned pink and formed into a heart. "When you wake up, you'll be much calmer." Paris gently placed her in the bed and pulled the covers over her. "You'll know everything." He sniffed her neck. "It smells delightful. I must have some. But not now. I want to wait. Goodnight Odette."


	4. Saved

Dreams were eating up Sam's mind. It felt like she was watching a romance movie. A blonde woman walked around the town getting food for her parents. Her woven basket contained carrots, garlic, raw meats and beans. Every time she walked home, she would walk through the backyard of the castle where the royal family lived.

"That's our last carrot." A juvenile voice said. Three beautiful little girls in fine clothing rode on their white horse. They were obviously the princesses Ailis the blonde, Catriona the brunette and Elspeth the red head.

Most of the times when the young girl walked through, no one was around. But the king may have insisted they go out on such a sunny day.

"He's still hungry." Said Catriona. She and Ailis looked at Elspeth who was about to take a bite out of an apple.

"I was going to share." She chuckled giving the steed her apple. "See. Were out of food."

The horse snorted meaning he was still hungry. The young woman walked over to the horse and gave him one of her carrots. He dipped his nose into her basket and ate the rest of her carrots. The young girl giggled as he rubbed his face against her.

"He like's you." Said Ailis.

"That's a beautiful horse you have there."

"His names Gillespie." Said Catriona. "Hey look! An apple tree!"

"And there's plenty for us!" said Ailias. "I'll get some." As the little blonde princess ran for the tree, her sisters heard her scream and she was nowhere in sight.

"Ailias!" they cried. The young girls ran in the direction to see the princess caught in a trap. She was hanging on a stick in the dirt. A bed of thorns was waiting.

"Help me!"

"Don't worry I'll get you out!" she reached out her arm. "Give me your hand!"

The poor child was too scared to let one finger off.

"Trust me princess. Let go with one arm and take my hand. You can do it!"

Ailias sobbed as she let go with one arm. She screamed. "I want daddy!"

"You're doing a great job! Now reach for my hand."

Ailias sniffled as she tried to pull herself up. The peasant woman grabbed her tiny hand and forced her up. "Your good, your almost up." She managed to get the princess out of the hole. Unfortunately for both of them, the woman lost her balance. But her waist was pulled and she saw herself on the grass. A pair of boots scratched through the grass and a big hand helped her up.

"Thank you for saving my sister." He said. The woman was speechless at his appearance. The prince was very handsome indeed as her friends gushed about. They way his chocolate eyes looked at her made her want to melt. "Are you ok?"

The woman snapped back to reality and nodded. "Thanks for saving me."

"May I have your name?"

"Odette."

"Derrik." He gave her a graceful bow. "Excuse me, are you related to the Goddess of beauty?"

"No, I'm not."

"Even she can't defeat your beauty." He said. Since that day, Derrik and Odette would meet up in the forest. The King was furious when he found out Derrik was falling for a villager. He wanted his son to marry a princess in Spain.

"Vampire! Vampire!" she cried as she ran towards the castle on that fatal night. "Drop the bridge I say! Vampire! Your majesty!" she told the King. "There's a vampire in the town! He's coming for me!"

"I'll get him." Said Derrik taking his steak from his belt.

"No Derrik! You can't." she begged.

"I must."

"Please… I love you. I don't want you to die!"

He kissed her as he always did. "When I get back, we can run away together. I promise you!"

Hours later, they got on a carriage and rode away in the far distance, never to be seen in the kingdom again.

It all came back to her like she hit her head. For her, it was all real. Everything in her sleeping mind went black and silent.

"Hey!" she heard a voice yell. "Wake up! We don't have much time!"

Sam awoke to see Giselle floating over her. "He's coming up! There's a trap door under the bed. Go under there!"

Sam rolled out and moved the bed to see a stone block that was loose. She pulled on it to see an elevator. She jumped in and Giselle moved the block and the bed back to the original way it was.

"Odette!" she could hear his furious voice above. Pulling the switch, the elevator went down. She saw another door and saw it led her outside. The worst part was yet to come. It was freezing. Rain fell from the black sky soaking her in moments. Sam ran through the woods whose trees were invaded with thorns. Sometimes her skin would get caught in the branches and she'd cut herself open. Her palms, her knees and left arm were split and bleeding. Paris could trace her scent.

Sam's breath wheezed heavily as her legs grew tired. She told herself to keep running until she got out of the woods. Strange animals starred her down, like the owls that only had one eye and the cawing ravens. Even the tress made faces, like the ones in _Snow White_. Their eyes glowed with hunger for her flesh.

Suddenly, her feet slid on the dirt and she tripped over a stump.

"Oh…" she moaned in pain. Blood began to crawl down her nose as her hair spread everywhere in a bushy mess. It took some time, but she got up.

"I know you're here Odette! The trees have told me you are present!

Trapped, right in the source of the woods. Scary trees and strange critters surrounded her. She could sense him coming. "Dear God, please help me!" she prayed as she ran. "He's going to kill me!" Sam looked behind to see if anyone was on her tail and crashed into something. "No! No! Help me!"

"Sam!" she heard the other person say her own name. They had to shake her to calm her down. It was Freddie, his hands gripped on her shoulders. Sam was crying even more and shaking her head. Her eyes and nose were pink from all the crying.

"How?"

"It's really me." He said. Freddie put his palm on her cheek and caressed her temple. "Your skin…"

"I've been running." She sniffed as more tears came down. "That vampire…" she pressed her eyes into his chest and sobbed. Freddie caressed her hair to comfort her.

"Shhhh… It's ok. I'm going to get you out of here."

He noticed her look up to him with a stinging but still breathtaking face. And then, she put her arms around his neck. Freddie saw what was coming and went towards it. Sam brushed her lips against his shyly. His hands went around her waist as she pulled him in closer. Her heart was beating rapidly against his, melting together to create one soul.

"Let's go."

"I love you Freddie." She said it far too early but he smiled.

"I love you too Sam." He kissed the top of her head.

"How touching." Freddie's head snapped to see Paris standing ten feet away. "I've never seen anything so romantic ever. Too bad I'll never see it again."

Sam clung onto Freddie, whimpering and looking away. Freddie locked his arms around her, protectively. With another hand, he pulled out a gun.

"You will stand right where you are. Make one move and I'll shoot!"

Paris laughed. "You fool! I'm a vampire!"

"These bullets are made from steaks. I think you should back off!"

"There's no way out." Said Paris. "Besides, you'd find better steaks like that in the forest. Now Derrik," he pointed at him. "You had Odette last time, it's my turn now!"

"I don't give a shit about what you're talking about! I was never a prince!"

"Yes you were." Said Sam. "And I was a peasant named Odette. We ran away and got married."

"She's telling the truth. Believe me, I had to convince her more than I thought."

"You stay away from her!" Freddie sneered.

"Ah." Paris swooned. "It's so beautiful when a mortal man protects his soul mate. But it's also sad for her to watch him die."

"Soul mate?" Sam questioned. "Your telling me that he's my soul mate?"

"You wont have to worry about that My Swan. He'll be dead before you know it." He lifted his hand.

Freddie jumped out of the way, still holding Sam. Then Freddie stopped. His skin grew cold. Sam screamed as he fell to the ground, hard as stone.

"Look at it like this; he's still alive, and I'm satisfied."

Sam fell on her knees and picked up Freddie's gun, putting it against her head.

"You wouldn't dare."

"I would!" she sniped.

Paris shot her with a beam before she pulled the trigger and she was dragged towards him. The gun fell out of her grasp.

"Now you asked for it!" Paris roared taking Sam again. He spread his wings out and started to fly.

Sam was flown back to the castle and dragged to a room of lit torches and an alter. A trunk opened and out by itself came at least one hundred feet of rope. Her wrists, knees, ankles, thighs and arms were wrapped up. Thinking she'd cry for help, he gagged her then set her on a sofa.

"You lost." He said grinning. Sam was at the verge of tears now. His fangs grew longer as he pinpointed the vein on her neck. "This was worth it…" his tongue walked over her skin before her kissed her neck.

"Get away from her!"

Paris turned around and hissed to see Freddie standing there.

"How?"

"Your not so powerful after all." Freddie insulted. "Untie her!"

"You know, you have reached the point of the story where you and I will have to fight for her."

"He said to untie her!" A voice with attitude snapped. "Now do it!"

"Giselle?" Paris looked at the ghost. "How?"

"I'm so glad to not be in that box! Let me tell you it smell's like 'turd' as kids call it these days."

Freddie looked over at Giselle and then at Sam.

"Giselle you loved me."

"I never loved me! You hypnotized me then murdered me for snack food."

"Is that what it's about? She's your dinner?"

"Her and thousands of others."

"Your too late!" Paris roared. "She's behind me. You can never pass me."

"Then there's got to be a fight of some sort." Said Freddie.

Sam screamed with disapproval.

"I'm sorry Sam but it's all for you!"

"So you want to fight me to win her back." Two swords came out of the walls and landed in their hands. "If you stab me, I'll let both of you go. But if I hit you, you'll die and 'Sam' as you call her will be mine."

"Fine with me." Said Freddie. "But before the fight, would you mind untying her at least. She's not going to do anything."

"Fine." Paris sneered. He snapped his fingers and all the bounds were gone. Sam took a deep breath as if she was underwater. Giselle flew over to her.

"The keys in his jacket."

"What key?"

"The one that frees the others. Remember?" After the fight, grab it and unlock that box right over there." She pointed at a shiny red wood box.

"Got it."

The fight lasted longer than Paris hoped. Freddie was a gifted fencer as he learned. He did win a lot of trophies. Freddie wasn't stabbed but he was getting tired. Eventually he passed out.

"No!" Sam ran up to him. "Freddie! Get up!"

"He lost dear."

"He's still alive, he wasn't stabbed. And even if you do kill him, I won't stay here!"

"What do you care about more? Him? Or yourself?" he handed her his sword. "I got a brilliant idea. He can live a long life and I'll make you immortal. Or…"

"Or…"

"Be free as a bird. But in order to gain your freedom… you must kill him."

"No!"

"Your freedom… or his life."

Sam was quivering now, holding the sword in her hand.

"Don't do it Sam!" Giselle begged. "You love him."

She wanted to live her life but she wanted Freddie to be part of it. For one moment, she had the sword against him but then she threw it on the ground.

"I cant…"

"You were wise."

But just then, Sam went crazy and started giving CPR to Freddie.

"C'mon, shit wake up!"

Freddie came back when she pushed down his chest.

"Freddie."

"Were not done here." He told her. He picked up his sword and Paris retrieved his.

"Just do it the same way you did when you faced Toader. Remember that fight?"

"Come to think of it, yeah." He went to face Paris. In three seconds, he poked Paris in the chest.

"Sam the key!" Giselle reminded her. Sam nodded and ran towards Paris. But he gripped her by the neck.

"She told you didn't she? You wont be getting any key from me!"

Sam yelped as she felt the bones in her leg snap.

"Stop!"

"Let her go!" Freddie yelled. He stabbed him with the sword and pulled Sam away. As Paris stood there temporarily petrified, a key fell from his jacket. Sam crawled and grabbed it.

"I'll do it." Said Giselle as she took the key from her. Sam sighed with relief as Giselle unlocked the box. Thousands of white figures flew out.

"Thank you Sam!" they all gushed.

"No…" Paris cursed. The ghosts screamed and gilded right towards him. "No!"

Sam and Freddie both watched his flesh being ripped apart by his many victims. As soon as they finished him off, they flew off to see their family in Heaven.

"Freddie! Freddie, were free!"

Freddie smiled and nodded but his expression crossed when he saw her injuries. "Your hurt."

"It's just a broken leg."

"And broken wrist and arm and must I name them all?" he picked her up in his arms and started walking out. "When we get back to Seattle, what should we tell them?"

"You're a dork. You figure it out." She grinned. Freddie smirked as Sam buried her face into his chest. Hopefully now they could live happily ever after.


End file.
